Naruto's Quest for power
by Angel1213
Summary: No longer in Progress: Check "One of a Kind" for the newer, better version in progress
1. A New Begining

It was a warm peaceful evening on the streets of birds were singing, children were playing and every one was happy. All except a certain Hyuga Hinata."I miss Naruto kun." She wispered to no one in particular. "What was that Hinata?" asked Kiba whoseemed to have appeared out of no where. "Kiba kun!" Cried Hinata in shock, " don't scare me like that!""Sorry Hinata chan" he said wanna go to lunch? Hinata sighed in frustration, Kiba had literately asked her out 12 times in the past week, 57 times in the past month and 1,500 times in the past two and a half years since Naruto left. Kiba had liked Hinata for a while, but didn't want to make her choose between Naruto and himself, but his resolve dropped the minute Naruto left. She remembered it oh so clearly.

**Flash back time!:**

Hinata was at the Ichiraku ramen stand. She was upset, Naruto had left without saying bye. Of course he hadn't said bye to anyone, not even Sakura, so she guessed he figured it would make it harder for him to leave she was staring at the Naruto fishcake in her bowl. 'Naruto kun, Naruto kun, Naruto kun' she thought again and again. 'Naruto Uzamaki, Hinata Uzamaki' she suddenly thought which caused her to turn tomato red as the thought of marrying Naruto plagued her mind. She would have fainted right there and then, had Kiba not appeared. "Hey Hinata chan!" he said. 'He seems pretty cheerful today, she thought. Wait, _chan_? Since when does he add the chan suffix to my name?' She wondered as Kiba went on about something she was only half listening to. "Hey Hinata chan? Hinata!" He yelled. "Huh?" Asked Hinata finally snapping out of her daze. "Oh, sorry Kiba kun, I kind of spaced out." She said angry at herself for ignoring him. "Yeah, I can see that" he said in a teasing voice. "Is there something you wanted Kiba kun?" She asked. "Oh yeah, I-I was just wo-wondering i-if you wanted to, you know, s-sorta ummm." He stuttered. 'Why is Kiba kun stuttering?' She thought. "What is it Kiba kun?" "!" He yelled all at once. "Excuse me?" Asked Hinata having no idea what he just said. "Could you repeat that Kiba kun?" She asked. Kiba sighed. "I asked you if you would like to go out with me." He repeated in a calm way that was unlike him. This is what realy unnerved Hinata. "Oh my." She said. 'I really don't want to hurt him' she thought 'but saying yes will only give him the wrong impression.' "I'm sorry Kiba kun, but- Its ok Hinata really" he interupted just before he ran off with a speed he didn't know he had.

**End of flashback!:**

Hinata was really starting to get annoyed. "Sorry Kiba kun" she said before trying to run off, but she was instead captured by Kiba's firm grip. "Please" he begged. "No" said an angry Hinata who was really about to explode. "But" started Kiba. "I said No!" she screamed. The killing intent leaking off of her her made kiba pee his pants and run home crying. Suddenly Hinata wished she hadn't yelled. Not only had she hurt her best friend, but there were alot of people staring and other people backing away, afraid of feeling the wrath of the angry started to walk home. 'I'll appoligise tomorrow she thought.

Meanwhile:

"Naruto!" Jiraiya, our favorite perverted sannin cried. "Can't we stop just for a little while? I want to go peek at the bath house!" He yelled as Naruto was about 15 meters away. The young man in question stopped so suddenly, that Jiraiya thought he was actually considering it. Naruto turned and gave him a small smirk "No". He said simply. Jiraiya threw himself onto the floor and started to weep. " But _sniff_ I wana _sniff_ go to the _sniff_ BATHHOUSES!" he screamed weeping like a child. "Fine" said Naruto.

He had matured over the two and a half years. He had grown noticably taller and was now about 6 feet 2 inches unlike before, when he was 4 feet, 10 inches and the shortest in class. Now, he was almost as tall as Jiraiya and definately taller and stronger than Kakashi, even with his sharingan on, he was no match for the new Naruto. Naruto hald also grown very handsome. His eyes were enchanting and literately irresistable. His hair has also grown very long. It was about waist length now with red streaks in it, similar to the color of his mother's hair. The blond had also paled a bit but it was for the better. His hair had also paled and became soft and silky while his skin was smooth and flawless. He was also very well built and could lift a little over 800 pounds with one hand. While he was very well toned, his body was just right and could make a woman drool, shirt or not. He could literately charm the pants off of any girl (not that he ever tried), and his voice was soft and soothing. Most people thought he was an angel. He could make gay girls straight, and straight guys gay just by being seen. But he had also become very scary. He had a glare that could scare Itachi and make Orochimaru wet himself and he could kill high level chunnin, and even low level jounin with pure killing intent. He had learned that he had wind type chakra and fire type because of the Kyuubi, but he had mastered all of the elements and could even momentarily change his chakra type to any for he wished. Speaking of chakra, he had more chakra than the 4 tailed bijuu but had to seal it away so it wouldn't kill him. This gave him a near limetless supply of chakra as he could access a portion of it any time. Naruto had stopped wearing orange, and now sported a long sleeve fishnet shirt with a silver one on top, black pants, a black set of ninja shoes, a black forehead protector with a silver streak accross the middle, a silver sash with fishnets (similar to ssasuke's blue one) with a thick, silver, dragon-shaped rope tied to it, and a black cloak with silver streaks and a swirley mark. He also had one on the back of his shirt, plus, he had forged himself a sword, covered with seals which gave it an edge made of wind chakra and a dragon shaped hilt. He had also gotten himself a dragon tattoo that ran from his shoulder, to his palm. If your wondering why he loves dragons so much, its because he had a dragon summon. He could summon all kinds of demonic pets too (courtesy of the Kyuubi) and had become very skilled in taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu. So skilled in fact, he could capture Itachi in near unbreakable genjutsu and had ninjutsu that literately defied all rules of the elements. He could over power high level fire jutsu with a wind jutsu, lightning with water, etc. He had also gained perfect chakra control and could even use raw chakra for many purposes.

"But hurry up, I want to get to Konoha by today." He stated

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed a very happy Jiraiya


	2. Naruto kun

I do not own Naruto

Anbu comes from the shadows. "Angel1213?

Me: "Yes"

Anbu: "This is for you:  
Me: " *WTF*! A BILL!  
Anbu: "Yes"  
Me: For what!?  
Anbu: For not placing a disclaimer in the 1st chapter.  
Me: Oh..................  
Me: "**** this! I'm calling my lawyer."  
Anbu: "That is not an option (unsheathes sword)  
Me: "Oh ****, (THINK!) ha! If you kill me, I won't be able to finish this fanfic!"  
Anbu: "Oh................................."  
Anbu: "Fine, you win this round, but next time, you won't be so lucky (gives evil glare)  
Me: "Oh put a sock in it!"

On with the story!

Hinata was walking to the Hokage tower when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a figure moving at an incredible speed toward the Hokage tower. "Who was that? Why was he hiding his face? Why was he moving so fast?" Suddenly it came to her.

'An assassin!' She thought

She began to pursue the mystery man (anyone guess who he is). Hinata ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she was just at the door where she saw the figure run up the side toward the Hokage's office. 'Just as I thought' she thought in half triumph as she followed him. The figure was about to enter the window when he was tackled by Hinata. "Don't move" she said not caring about the meeting she had interrupted, just happy she had saved the Hokage. What really shocked her was that the culprit was shaking. "*WTF*" Screamed Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha. "What is the meaning of this! Hinata get off of him so I can question him!" she yelled. Hinata did as she was told and Hinata picked the figure up and slammed him into the wall. "Who are you?" she asked. "Well!" she screamed right before getting blown into the opposite wall. He suddenly collapsed from a gentle fist strike by Hiashi.

The man woke up tied to a chair with his hood removed and a glaring Tsunade right in front of him. "Who are you." Tsunade asked. (guessed yet?) "Please don't hurt me!" he pleaded. I was under direct order of the Raikage to come requesting an alliance." He continued. "Then why did you attack me?" asked Tsunade. "You attacked me first" he started. "I panicked." Tsunade cut the ropes. "Whats your name honey?" she asked in a motherly tone. "My name is Daiku, I don't have a last name, as I was an orphan all of my life." He stated. He then pulled a scroll out and gave it to Tsunade. She thanked him, read and signed the contract (for the alliance), and handed it back to him. "You'd best be going" she said. "Thank you" he said right before poofing away. Tsunade turned to Hinata. "Hinata, thank you for doing what you did. For all you knew, he could have been an assassin here to kill me, you did the right thing." "Thank you Hokage sama" said Hinata as she left the building, forgetting what she went there for.

Hinata was running back home (she has her own house(Keep on reading)) when she saw two figures walk past her. She would have kept on walking but she heard something that made her stop dead in her tracks. The figures stopped to. 'That voice, could it be?' she thought. "Naruto kun?". "Yo" said the figure. Hinata turned around but then fainted upon seeing his face.

Haha! I tricked you!

I bet you thought Hinata attacked Naruto didn't you?

Hahaha!

R&R


	3. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

Should Hinata go out with Kiba?

Should Hinata become scared of Naruto because of Kyuubi?

Should I add an Uzamaki Residence?

Should Sakura fall in love with Naruto?

Should Naruto have to take the Chuunin exams again?

If not, what kind of test should I give him?

Should Narutostill be in love with Sakura, or should he want Hinata now.


	4. Author

Answers to Notes:

Should Hinata go out with Kiba?  
No

Should Hinata become scared of Naruto because of Kyuubi?  
Maybe

Should I add an Uzamaki Residence?  
Yes

Should Sakura fall in love with Naruto?  
Yes

Should Naruto have to take the Chuunin exams again?  
No

If not, what kind of test should I give him?  
Naruto takes the survival exam with Kakashi again but alone and instead of getting the bells, he has to beat Kakashi into the ground.

Should Naruto still be in love with Sakura, or should he want Hinata now.  
Naruto realizes his feelings for Hinata over the time-skip and is no longer interested in Sakura.


	5. Reunion

I do not own Naruto

Anbu: Was that so hard?  
Me: Shut up!  
Anbu: Seriously its just 5 words  
Me: (Draws a kunai) unless you want to lose your man hood, I suggest you quiet down (gives evil grin)  
Anbu: (shaking)Uum, that won't be necessary, p-p-please, continue.  
Me: Thank you

On with the story!

Hinata awoke with a start, and suddenly wished she hadn't 'oh, it was all a dream' she thought as tears began to form 'I miss Naruto kun!' she thought as she broke into a quiet sob. "Whats wrong Hinata chan?" asked the same voice from before. "Why are you crying?" Hinata looked up to see a concerned Naruto kneeling before her. That's when she realized. "It wasn't a dream" she whispered to no one in particular. "What wasn't asked" Naruto obviously hearing her statement. "So you're really here?" she asked touching him to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. "Naruto kun?" She asked. "Yeah?" "Is that really you?" she asked. "The one and only he replied in a soft, soothing tone. Suddenly, she was tackling him onto the ground and hugging him. "Naruto kun!" she screamed crying in joy of seeing her love again for the first time in years. "I missed you!" she wailed, burying her face into his chest. "I missed you so much!" "I missed you too Hinata chan" he replied also happy to see her.

"Ahem" coughed Tsunade, who then received vicious glare from Hinata, but it had disappeared within an instant and replaced by an apologetic look. Tsunade was shocked to say the least. Hinata had never glared at her or even given her a dirty look. She knew she had upset Hinata but it was necessary and she couldn't take it back if she tried, Naruto had already gotten up. What really relieved her though was that Naruto hadn't let go of her, instead her was holding Hinata to him which made Hinata very happy. What really caught Tsunade's attention was that Naruto seemed to be holding her in a way that almost seemed possessive, like he would hurt anyone that got too close. Her suspicions were proved correct when the door burst open and Naruto was suddenly in from of Hinata with a kunai drawn and a low growl came from him. Although Hinata didn't notice this, Tsunade did. 'Could he suddenly have feelings for her?' she thought. 'I'll ask him about it later' she thought.

"Tsunade sama!" screamed a very anxious Sakura. "Is it true?" Tsunade knew what she was talking about and turned her head in Naruto's direction and Sakura almost swooned at what she saw. Here before her stood a very tall man that was more handsome than Sasuke could ever hope to be. Those enchanting eyes had her staring and even his cloaked figure had her drooling, which Naruto noticed and began to smirk. Sakura noticed both of these things and began to blush beet red. "N-Naruto k-kun? she stuttered. Naruto smiled "Hey Sakura chan." he said in a calm, collected manner. 'He's really calmed down' she thought. "You're back! she practically screamed as she tackled him to the floor.

After yet another "welcome back", Tsunade ahem-ed them yet again. "Where's Jiraiya?" "Over at the bath houses" replied Naruto. Just as Tsunade was about to go nuts, Naruto stopped her by saying, "The women invited him in so he could take notes for his next story." This left Tsunade speechless until "Naruto, did you have something to do with that" she asked? "No" he replied "All I did was ask them not to hurt him too much, as he still has to train me." He continued. "I explained why, and then they got all giddy and invited him in."

Now Tsunade was calm again. "Kakashi! Get in here!" she yelled. Suddenly Kakashi appeared by the window. "You wanted to see me Hokage sama?" "Yes, Naruto is here so you may begin." "Yes Hokage sama" replied Kakashi. "What are you talking about?" asked Naruto. "Naruto, everyone in your age group has become chuunin or higher, so, I would like you to obtain that rank as well. Tsunade started. "What do you have in mind?" asked Naruto. "I would like you to re-take the survival exercise!


	6. Author's note: forgive me

I'm writing this letter to apologize for my noticeably short chapters.  
I promise that the next ones will be longer. I'm hoping for at least 2,000 words a chapter.  
How does that sound?  
I have written these very short chapters because I plan on making alot of them as I have already thought my whole story through  
Thank you


	7. The Survival Exam

Me: Hi (cough) I'm not feeling so well (cough) today, so (cough) instead (cough) Tobi will do it  
Tobi: Tobi is a good boy  
Me: Do the disclaimer Tobi  
Tobi: Why me!?  
Me: Because if you do the disclaimer, you get to write this chapter.  
Tobi: Really?  
Me: Really.  
Tobi: Really, really?  
Me: Really, really  
Tobi:**Ahem, attention please. Naruto does not belong to Angel1213.  
**Me: Good job Tobi.  
Tobi: Tobi is a good boy

On with the story:

Naruto's Quest For Power Chap. 7, The survival exam, pt 1-2

"But didn't we already take the survival exam?" said a very confused Sakura. "Yes" replied Tsunade. "But this time, Naruto will be doing it alone." there were gasps from Hinata and Sakura. Tsunade ignored this. "Instead of that stupid bell test like last time, you'll just be beating each other into the ground." "But Tsunade sama, doesn't that seem a bit barbaric?" asked Hinata "Yes, but this way, we'll be able to see how strong he's gotten" replied Tsunade. "That is true" responded Sakura. "Well lets go!" said Tsunade. "Now!!" gasped a shocked Hinata and Sakura. "Yes now! the sooner the better" Tsunade yelled back in exasperation. "Sorry Tsunade sama" replied Hinata while Sakura stared at Naruto. 'He's gotten so handsome.' she thought. **'I must have him**!' Inner Sakura raged. "Well what are you waiting for?" asked Tsunade. "Go!" They were gone within a blink of an eye.

Sakura continued to stare at Naruto, something that Hinata noticed. 'Oh no!' she thought. 'She wants my Naruto kun, if he notices, I'll never get him' too late, Naruto had noticed this before anyone else. Two and a half years had improved not only his physical skills, but his mental skills as well. He was no longer even the slightestt bit dense, had an IQ that rivaled, if not surpassed Shikamaru's and **never **missed anything. So he had been the first to notice and didn't like this one bit. 'I no longer have feelings for Sakura chan, I love Hinata now.' he thought (surprise, surprise). 'I know of her feelings as well, but, I'm a demon, Iwould probably only hinder her, plus, there's the Akatsuki, they'll use anything they have against me.' he thought. 'No ties, it'll only put her in danger.' But just as suddenly had his resolve appeared, it faltered. 'Its too late, I love her, I can't keep away.' he thought.

After a long mental debate, his mind shut down, causing him to fall off the building, bang into a wall, and slide down sporting a new concussion. "Naruto kun!" screamed Hinata and Sakura at once. "Are you alright?" she asked. But Naruto couldn't answer, staring at her beutiful face, all he wanted to do was kiss her, but he stopped himself, his resolve returning just in time. "Yeah" he replied. "Just a concussion." They both gasped. "Justa concussion?" Sakura almost yelled. "Naruto kun, that's very dangerous" said Hinata. "We should get you to the hospital." "I'm fine." replied Naruto. "But-" Hinata was silenced by the look in Naruto's eyes. It told her 'No', plain and simple, and Hinata just had to listen to him. "At least allow Sakura san to check for internal bleeding." she pleaded. "Its not necessary, started Naruto "I already have" he said, removing his hand from his skull.

"But", started Sakura who had realy wanted a reason to feel his hair. "Lets go" Naruto interrupted giving her a look that said 'I don't wana here it'. They hopped back up on the roof-tops and set off again.

6 minutes later:

Naruto landed in an open area as the others took to the trees. "Kakashi sensei" "Yeah" Kakashi replied. "Looks like your finaly early for once" said Naruto. "Yep". "Kakashi sensei?" "Yeah Your going down"

Pt 2.

"Don't get cocky Naruto" Kakashi replied drawing a kunai. Naruto mirrored his movements "alright," he said calmly. "What are we waiting for!" he yelled charging at Kakashi at a speed as fast as sound. 'Woah!' thought Kakashi who had barely managed to dodge. 'He's gotten fast, Its hard to keep up with him, even with the sharingan!' Naruto sent volley, after volley of attacks left and right. He flipped over Kakashi forming hand seals "**Wind Style: Huricane grenade no jutsu! **He said while shooting a bullet of dense chakra Kakashi's way. Kakashi tried to pary it with a fire jutsu. "**Fire Style: giant fire ball no jutsu!" **But Kakashi's jutsu was destroyed upon impact while Naruto's jutsu continued on its way toward Kakashi. Kakashi knew he couldn't dodge it. 'Darn' he thought. 'It's already to close!' All he could do was sheild himself with his arms as he was blown into the air and his chakra system was destroyed at a mollecular level. But suddenly kakashi poofed from existence. 'A shadow clone' thought Naruto who seemed amused with Kakashi's trick. "Good job Kakashi sensei." he suddenly through a kunai at Kakashi's hiding spot. "But you suck at hiding." Kakashi walked out trying to stop the shocked expression that was slowly creeping onto his face. "You got me" he replied before his jaw almost dropped at what he saw. Naruto had seals covering the right side of his face, golden chakra was flowing from his body in waves and he was holding a black sword that looked like it'd been forged by the best blacksmith in the world, plus, it had seals covering it's edge thar gave it a gold chakra edge. But what really shocked Kakashi were Naruto's eyes, behold him was the legewndary Shirigan, the god's eye. "I see" Said a wide eyed Kakashi. "You are the heir". "What is he talking about?" demanded Sakura. "Nothing" replied Jiraiya. "Just watch". Suddenly Naruto took an odd stance. Similar to the Hyuuga's 8 triagrams 64 palms. One arm pointing downward, one pointing upward open handed. Then, a small ball of chakra appeared, then, just as suddenly, it changed color, from light blue, to a white with pale gold streaks and a giant shuriken appeared around it. "Y-you've mastered the 4th's jutsu?" asked an awestruck Kakashi. "Yep" replied Naruto. "**Wind Style: Shuriken rasengan!"**

Me: Haha! Once again, I've left you hanging!  
I know, I'm a jerk, I suck, but I don't care! Its funny!  
Ps. I know the jutsu is rasenshuriken, but it's Tobi's chapter and he insisted we call it shuriken rasengan right Tobi?  
Tobi: Tobi is a good boy  
Me: right Tobi?  
Tobi: Right!

Ja!


	8. The Survival Exam2 and a meeting

I do not own Naruto

Naruto: That's right bitch! No one does!

Me: Kishimoto-san does

Naruto: Fuck you!

Me: Fuck your mom.

Naruto: (begins to cry) I hate you!

Me: I love you too.

Naruto: (Pulls out a kunai) Go to Hell! (begins waving weapon wildly)

Me: Ahh! Rabid Ninja!

Naruto: Die! Die! Die!

Me: Tobi save me!

Tobi: Sir yes sir! (pulls out kunai)

Naruto: (summons Kyuubi) Help me kill him.

Kyuubu: (Sleeping)

Naruto: (sweatdrops) WAKE THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyuubi:**Ahh**! (jumps on the ceiling)

Tobi: Angel-san run! I'll hold him off!

Me: Thank you Tobi (runs away)

**Jutsu**

_thoughts_

**Demon**

* * *

The air was swirling quickly, cutting everything in sight. The wind was howling, and the trees were being sent everywhere. Naruto winced.

_This jutsu really hurts it feels like its on fire!_Sorry Kakashi, but I'm going to have to cut this short. No problem Naruto, lets finish this with one final jutsu said Kakashi. Lets replied Naruto before he vanished.

_Impossible, he disappeared off the face of the Earth, I can't read his chakra at all!_Where is he. left, right, up, below? None of the above! said Naruto suddenly reappearing. Oh no! behind! said Kakashi as he jumped to avoid being obliterated by the jutsu. Suddenly, Naruto vanished again reappearing in the air once again behind Kakashi

**Futon: Rasenshuriken!**Naruto yelled as he threw it. _Wait, he threw it?_thought Kakashi. Shit, shit, shit! screamed Kakashi in a panick. **Mangekyo Sharingan**yelled Kakashi as his sharingan shaped into that of a pinwheel. A giant vortex was opened absorbing the jutsu and saving Kakashi from certain doom. Lightning began to form in Kakashi's palm **Rakiri! (Lightning Blade) **Yelled Kakashi as he began to charge Naruto at an unbelievable speed. Naruto just stood there as his heart was crushed by Kakashi who stood there wide eyed having expected him to dodge. No, he whispered. **Inazagi**whispered naruto as he poofed into smoke. WTF!!!! Screamed Kakashi in surprise as Naruto appeared with his sword in hand trying but failing to cut Kakashi's head off. He then stabbed it in the ground going through a long set of hand seals. **Katon: Divine dragon flame blitz**he yelled sending a giant dragon out of his mouth that Kakashi barely dodged. _He's trying to fucking kill me!_ He thought as he went through his own set of hand seals **Suiton: Roaring Water Collision Waves!** he yelled sending a great stream of water out of his mouth dousing the flames**Hidden Mist Jutsu!**he yelled as a thick mist appeared. Kakashi pulled out a kunai setting up rolls and rolls of paper bombs hoping to at least hurt Naruto. Suddenly a burst of chakra blew the mist away and Kakashi jumped in the air in time to dodge a rain of kunai. Ha! he yelled throwing his kunai at Naruto. There was an explosion and Naruto's voice rang **out Summoning: Ancestral Guardian**! he yelled as the ground shifted and a golden statue appeared protecting Naruto from harm. There was a large ammount of KI (killing intent) and Naruto appeared with six tails behind him. He was in the shape of a fox with an exoskeleton over him. **6 tailed: Menacing Ball!**he yelled in a very demonic voice as he began to gather a large amount of chakra and shot it out at the speed of sound. destroying everything in it's path. Kakashi reappeared vest-less with 3rd degree burns all over his body having only just escaped. Naruto sent a tail at him. **Doton: Mud Wall **yelled a frantic Kakashi in fear of getting impaled. Just as the wall came up, it was destroyed by the tail. The chakra receded revealing Naruto who didn't look tired at all. **Katon: Hell's Fire **he whispered as flames erupted from the ground and engulfed Kakashi and receded just as fast revealing left over splinters from a **Kawarmi**. _Fuck!_Thought Naruto as he turned around to meet Kakashi's fist. Kakashi's smirk didn't last long as Naruto poofed into smoke and changed into a windmill shuriken as the real Naruto appeared behind him grabbing the shuriken. Its over whispered Naruto. Not yet replied Kakashi as he burst into smoke. _Shadow clone?_thought Naruto as he turned around just in time to parry Kakashi's attack. **Raiton: Black Lightning Stream! **he called out as his sword was covered in a stream of dark lightning which easily cut through Kakashi's kunai and pierced his shoulder, only for him to turn into a log. **_Kawarmi?_**thought Naruto as he went through a set of hand seals **Rasenstream!**he called out as he built up a rasengan and quickly released it, sending out a stream of spiraling chakra sending Kakashi into a tree only to be met with ninga wire. _Oil?_ he thought as he felt a warm substance flow down his arm. _SHIT!!_he mentally screamed as he was lit aflame by a paper bomb only to turn into a log again. This is growing tiring. said an annoyed Naruto **Summoning: Ochi!**he called out as a giant basilisk flew out of his cloak and began to attack Kakashi. _FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_he thought when he was caught and crushed. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him Shirigan ablaze. **Tsukyomi.**he whispered as Kakashi began to witness his friends die. Kakashi tried his best to remain conscious but gave up when Naruto kicked him in the balls. He felt his resolve, and dignity shatter at once. He screamed.

* * *

In the real world, the group was scared shit-less by a bone chilling scream coming from Kakashi, then it stopped and he slumped to the ground unconscious twitching every few seconds. What happened to him? Whispered an awestruck Tsunade. Tsukyomi was Naruto's reply. At this everyone but Hinata who had no idea what Tsokyomi was, gasped and looked at Kakashi with a pitiful expression. What's Tsukyomi? Asked a clueless Hinata. A powerful genjutsu. replied Tsunade. It tortures one for three days. Actualy the amount of days it lasts varies on the ammount of chakra used. interrupted Naruto. Naruto picked up Kakashi and appeared on the branch the group was on.

Well, that settles that. stated Tsunade. Naruto Uzamaki, I hear-by promote you to chuunin! she said in a buisness-like tone. Come to the Hokage tower tomorrow for your chuunin vest. Thank you Hokage-sama. Replied Naruto before he vanished in a burst of fire.

* * *

Naruto's POV.

I was walking down the street occasionally seeing friends and getting a few glares from the villagers, not that I cared, they could go to hell for all I care. I went to Ichiraku's and sat on one of the stools. Hello sir! said a happy Teuchi I had been his first customer of the day. How may I- N-n-Naruto?! He asked, finally recognizing me. His face suddenly split into a smile. Naruto! How have you been? he asked. Hey Ayame! look who's back. Ayame who had been listening in on the conversation ran in. Naruto! she screamed jumping into my arms and giving me a hug, then realizing what she did, she moved away stuttering s-s-sorry Naruto. She said while glaring at her father who was on the ground laughing. I've missed you! She said joyously. Your meal's on the house tonight! said Teuchi. Yay! I squealed like a little schoolgirl before viciously assaulting the ramen in front of me. I was done in 3 seconds flat and that's how things continued for the next few minutes. I had began to slow down by my fifth bowl and was now eating at a human pace. So, how have things been since I left? I asked. The same. replied Teuchi. The village has been trying to recover from the Sound/Sand invasion. Oh, I replied. So how was your training? He asked. Brutal. I answered. At first I thought sensei was trying to kill me. I broke my arms 89 times, my leg 48 times, my ribs 300 times, and I fainted 2,371 times in the past two and a half years. They winced and looked at me pitifully. I smirked. But by the last month, I began having my revenge on sensei and wiped the floor with him when we sparred, ruined his 'research' and would change into a girl and help them beat the shit out of him every other day. They all suddenly burst into fits of laughter at the thought of Jiraya being pummeled by random women and that's how the night went on.

* * *

Normal POV.

(Council room)

The demon has returned safely? Stated Danzo. Yes, he has replied one of the civillian council members. We'll have to fix that said the Haruno head. No, said Hiashi as he put ear plugs on. The Haruno head (someone give me a name please?) began to shriek and started a rant that could be heard all over Konoha. HE MUST DIE! HE IS A THREAT TO KONOHA! (ETC.) Why kill him when he can be used as a weapon stated Hiashi and Danzo at the same time. They then began to grin at each other. Give him to me and I'll teach him the Hyuuga clan techniques, then I'll sign him over to you for your ROOT program. Said Hiashi. Done replied Danzo. The Haruno stopped shrieking and began to grin. That's a great Idea Hiashi. All in favor stand up. Every one but the Aburame, Akamichi, Naara, Inuzuka and Yakamana clan heads stood up. Just then Tsunade came in. What is the meaning of this. She asked. We were just discussing the fate of a certain demon. said Danzo as he explained what was going on, leaving the part about ROOT out, knowing he could be executed for treason. No. said Tsunade. You are overruled. said Hiashi. I am the Hokage dammit! She screamed. And I have full control over the fate of my shinobi. Maybe we should talk to Naruto-san about this. said Hiashi believing that Naruto would never pass up an opportunity like this. Fine. said Tsunade. But this is waiting till tomorrow, untill then, this meeting is over!.

Chapter 8 is done! Yay!

Tobi walks in covered in blood

Tobi: They have been retained Angel-san.

Me: Thanks Tobi here's your reward. (pulls out note-pad and writes 'Tobi is suddenly engulfed in dango!'

Tobi is covered in a mountain of dango

Tobi: Yay! Dango! (digs in)


	9. To all readers

I want you all to know that I will continue to write my story, BUT From now on I'm going to have to request that I get at least 5 reviews for my story per chapter, so I'll know that people are interested and I'm not writing for nothing.

Thank You!


	10. Afterwards

I do not own Naruto.

If I did, Jiraya would still be alive

Jiraya: Hell yeah!

Me: Shut up!

Jiraya: O.K.

* * *

The next day.

Naruto woke up and walked into his bathroom. He frowned at his hair. It looked fine but it just didn't work anymore (PS, I'm going to get a picture of him so you know what he looks like). He grabedapairofscissors and began to cut it until it was only shoulder length (like the Yodaime's) he flipped some of his hair over his left eye, completely covering it. He smiled. It looked way better than before. He went to his drawer.

_Might as well try a whole different look._he thought and began digging through his drawer picking out a dark purple vest, white pants and an odd pair of purple and black gloves. It covered his whole wrist section and about 5 inches more and had a light blue orb at the end. It stopped at about 3 inches over the back of his hand and 1 inch on the front, then had seperateclaw-like pieces that covered his fingers. He put them on and put on a black trench coat that was tied with a blue sash at his waist and opened the rest of the way. The sleeves stopped at the glovesand were tucked into them. It had a kanji for pain on the right sleeve and blood on the back. It also had a hood that was red on the inside. He also had black combat boots to top it off.

He pulled out a scroll and unsealed about 15 swords. 4 were elemental blades, 1: wind and fire,it had a red hilt and a light blue blade with a black edge 2: water, it looked a little like a dark blue trident, 3: earthithadablack hilt but the blade was green, and 4: lightning, it had a black hilt with a gold blade. 1 was a big ass zanbato. Another was a gold blade with a white edge and black hilt, 2 were double edged blades, another 2 were katanas. There was also a scythe with a chain on the handle, increasing its range, there were two chained swords, two short swords and a broken windmill shuriken that Naruto had already put together.

He put the 4 blades on the sash on his waist, the short swords on his belt, along with the broken shuriken. He wrapped the chained swords on his sleeves, the katanas, double edged blades, the zanbato, and the scythe on his back, and the gold blade with the white edge in his right sleeve.

As he walked out the door, he walked into a cat-masked anbu. Hello neko-san, did you need something? He asked politely. Please come with me Naruto-san. she said before grabbing him and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

The counsil men and women were bickering, as usual when Naruto and the anbu appeared. Naruto, sit down. Said Tsunade. Naruto-san. began Hiashi. We have called you here to ask your oppinion of something. He said. Okay. replied Naruto as he sat down. How would you like to learn the Juyuken (gentle-fist)? Asked Danzo in a sugar sweet tone. I already know it. Replied Naruto earning startled gasps from everyone in the room. But Naruto-san, where would you have happened to learn it? Asked Hiashi. A stray Hyuuga outside of the village. He replied. During my trip. _Plan A. was a failure. Now on to plan B._thought , what about the rank of anbu, you did beat Kakashi, who once was an anbu captain. Said Danzo. Sorry Danzo-sama, but I would rather take the test. I don't deserve special treatment. He said.

There was bickering again. Naruto knew what was going on, he also knew about ROOT and planned on telling the Hokage in secret, he was just waiting for the right time.

Naruto. Began Danzo. Do you know who your father was? Yes, he was Minata Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konoha and the 4th Hokage why? He asked. Did you know that you have 2 bloodlimits, from your mother and father? Hiashi asked. Yes, my mother's was to control blood, and my father's was to manipulate chakra with little to no limits. Stated Naruto. Well began Koharu, unsure of the plan. Believe it or not, she liked Naruto and didn't really want to force him to do anything. Naruto noticed this. You are hear by ordered to contribute to the CRA! (clan restoration act.) We will pick strong women for you to impregnate said Homura!

This set off both Tsunade, Narutoandothersthat I really don't want to go into detail with. Tsunade looked ready to kill someone, and Naruto was blank, no emotion crossed his face. Not rage, shock or even fear, it was like he was expecting this, and he was. Tell me Homura-san. Who have you picked out for me? Tsunade stared at him in shock, believing Naruto was actually considering this. She almost lost it when a sly smile crossed his face.

**_Good! _**Both Danzo and Hiashi thought. **_We almost have him._**They had taken hours to think this out. Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yakamana, Tenten (tenten is an orphan in this one) and Sakura Haruno! They grinned believing they had him. No. was the reply that came out of his mouth. While the thought of having Hinata was pleasing, he was looking for only one girl. Plus, he didn't want things like this. **WHAT!**The Haruno bitc.. er I mean head screamed. How Dare You Turn Down **MY **Daughter! She screamed and began ranting about how he was good for nothing, had bad taste in women, etc.

Naruto just waited for her to shut up before pulling out the ear plugs that no-one knew he had, which made every one but the Haruno bitch (oops) went crazy and started screaming even more until she suddenly stopped and slumped to the floor unconscious. Tsunade stood where the bitch once was. They all blinked at her. What? I just saved you all from ear surgery. She said causing every one to chuckle.

They all turned back to Naruto. Now where were we? Homura asked.

* * *

Near the training grounds Hinata was training her ass off when Sakura came out of no-where. Hinata! She called making the girl looks at her. Yes Sakura-san. I want you to stay away from Naruto! She said, shocking the shit out of Hinata. B-b-but why? She asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Because I've decided I want him now and I don't want you in the way ruining things, not like you ever had a chance. She said causing Hinata to openly weep. St-stop it. she whispered. You knew I loved him, you decided he's handsome and now you want him? Why are you doing this to me Sakura? I want him and you can't have him. Replied Sakura. He loves me and not you so give it up! She all but screamed. Stop It! Screamed Hinata.

**Warning: (Cat-Fight) Beware!**

Hinata pounced on Sakuramercilessly beating on her. She slapped her, punched her, tugged her hair, spit on her, she did everything she could think of before getting blown 10 feet away by a super human punch. Sakura ran up to her, punching her in the stomach, then kicking her into a tree, creating a large crater. Hinata steppedout with a sadistic look on her face as she suddenly appeared in front of Sakura delivering multiple juyuken strikes to her body, then striking her face and pouncing again, this time, using a kunai to stab her occasionally. Every time Sakura would try to retaliate, Hinata would bash her head into the ground causing her to slowly lose consciousness as Hinata continued to beat on her, then dragging her to a secluded spot, tying her up, stripping her, and hanging her in nothing but her underwear, burning the rest of her clothes and beating Sakura with a whip before getting bored and leaving an unconscious Sakura for the Pedophiles

**Cat Fight End (Ps. These are some of Hinata's main fight scenes where she has to fight for her man. There will be more so great if you like them, fuck you if you don't!)**

Hinata walked home bloody and bruised being seen by Kiba on the way home. Oh Kama-sama! Hinata are you okay!? He asked slightly panicking. I'm fine Kiba-kunIjustgot into a fight with Sakura. Listen, I wanted to apologise for the other d- no Hinata. Kiba interrupted. I pushed you, and I was annoying, I'm sorry. He said before turning and growling at the scent of foxes, which he hated because it reminded him of Naruto, who had stolen Hinata from him (in his mind).

My-my. Said Naruto in a sing-song voice. Some one seems a bit riled up today. He said in a mocking tone which only caused Kiba to growl more. As Naruto dropped from the roof he was on and turned to Hinata. Are you okay? He asked which caused Hinata to blush at his concern. Yes, thank you Naruto-kun. she said which caused Naruto to smirk and walk past her. Don't mention it. He whispered in a seductive tone which he was sure that Kiba caught. His suspisions were proved correct when Kiba tried to rip his throat out, pinning him to the wall, only causing Naruto to grin. You back off, Kiba whispered in a voice he was sure Hinata couldn't hear. She's mine. He growled out. Oh really, last time I checked people weren't property. He said mockingly, which caused Kibatostab his heart with a kunai. Which made Hinata gasp. She ran over to them and threw Kiba away. !!!. She screamed expecting Naruto to fall. But Naruto just yanked it out and threw it somewhere chuckling. You're going to have to try alot harder than that to kill me mutt. He said making Kiba scream in frustration, having believed he had killed him. Hinata glared at Kiba while dragging Naruto to her house (the moment you've all been waiting for! What? No not a lemon, the house! (sighs) read chapter 1 or 2, I forgot but you'll see I wrote she had her own house. Gosh!) I'll be sure to talk to Hokage-sama about this Kiba! She yelled (yay! Kiba bashing! (I hate Kiba!)), making Kiba look down gritting his teeth. That bastard! I'll get him next time.

* * *

Sakura had just woken up from unconsciousness. hello? Wait, why am I nude? The memories of the fight suddenly came back to her. **THAT BITCH! **she screamed finally realizing Hinata did this. She was so caught up in her rage, she didn't see Jiraya watching her and writing on his note pad. _Hello, my next story. _He thought letting out a perverted giggle, which fortunately for him, wasn't heard.

* * *

Hinata had just brought Naruto to her house, and was now cooking him dinner, as an apologiefor what happened. She came out with rice balls and ramen. Which made Naruto squeal happily. This caused Hinata to giggle. You know, you really should laugh more. He said once he'd finished his ramen. This made her blush. T-th-thank you Naruto-kun. She replied. Naruto just gave her an eye smile (Kakashistyle!) since his mouth was full again from rice balls.

Naruto just stared into a wall, his secret weapon to get any one to talk, don't say anything. And that's what he did. Hinatasoon got ticked off and started a conversation about everything that went on over the two and a half years of his absence, filling him in on everything he missed. She soon caught Naruto staring at her lips, which made her blush. She slowly leaned in, continuously chanting 'please don't be a dream' in her head. Her prayers were answered when they're lips touched and he didn't fade away. It was short and quick, but was enough to make her faint. _Aww Man! Just when it was getting good._Thought Naruto as he pouted to no one in particular, carrying her to her bed and leaving a note before dissapearing within the darkness.

Yata!

I made it longer! Sure it was only a little, but its getting there! I want you to know that the length will pick up as the story goes by, because there will be more to describe and explain

Naruto: Yay! I'm so cool!

Hinata: I kissed Naruto-kun!

Kiba: Why did you have to bash me!?

Me: Shut up! Itachi!

Kiba is brought into Tsukyomi and is raped by little old men for 3 days straight

Kiba: Aaaaahhhhh

Me: (takes out note book and writes 'Kiba is suddenly tied up and has his crotch crushed by an angry elephant.')

Kiba: MYYYYYYYYYYYY BALLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Remember!

5 reviews, I currently have 27, so that means I need 32 or more to post the next story.


	11. The next day

I don't own Naruto, If I did, Naruto wouldn't be an attention-loving bastard who all but fucks the color orange!

Naruto:Hey!

Me: Shut up! Do you want me to kill you!

Naruto: But-

Me: Itachi!

Naruto: No please! (Naruto is suddenly caught in Tsukyomi where he is bound and raped by 1000 fat whores and Orochimaru, leaving a dry, spermless corpse where he once stood )

Real World:

Naruto: (screams and drops to his knees twitching) You Bastard!

Me: Thanks Itachi (hands money)

Itachi: Hn (takes money)

Sasuke: Itachi! There you are! I will have my revenge!

Itachi: You're still too weak! **Tsukyomi!**

Suffers the same fate as Naruto, except there are 10,000 obese Sakuras, 9,000 Inos and 1,000 Orochimarus.

Sasuke: "!"

(Itachi then steps on his balls.)

Sasuke: WWWWHHHHHHYYYYYYYYMMMMMMEEEEE!!!!!!

Me and Naruto: Chuckles

Naruto: What did you do to him?

Me: SILENCE!

About to hurt Naruto when Hinata suddenly appears, seemingly out of nowhere and delivers a juyuken strike to my balls, then Itachi's

Hinata: That's for hurting my Naru-kun!

Me: You bitch! (writes 'Hinata is suddenly transformed into a pig!)

Hinata: (squeals)

Naruto: You bastard!

Me: If you want her back you have to continue to be the star of my story and stop wearing orange!

Naruto: But I love orange!

Me: More then her?

Naruto:.......................................Fine

On with the story!

* * *

Hinata woke up confused. _'What happened?'_ she gasped at suddenly remembering. _I kissed Naruto-kun!_"It wasn't a dream!" she said outloud in a very happy tone. That' when she noticed the note on her dresser . Picking it up she read it.

_Dear Hinata,_

_If you're wondering, no it wasn't a dream, I really kissed you. I need to talk to you though, I know you fought Sakura, and I know why. Meet me at training ground 7 at any time._

_Yours Truly,_

_Naruto_

Hinata gasped at this. _'He knows!'_she thought as she began Hyperventilating. "Damn! What if he's mad at me for hurting Sakura? What if he never wants to speak to me again?!" She said out loud. _'Wait, then why would he even leave a note like that?_' She thought reassuringly as she began to calm down. "I'll just talk to him" She said as she began to get dressed.

* * *

At training grounds 7:

Naruto was waiting for Hinata. He was dressed in the same gloves as before, but they were white and blue. He also wore a white sweater that was blue on the inside and had blue fur on the cuffs and the hood. He also wore black pants, white boots and a sash that held a strange blade. The hilt was like a staff, and there was a blade at the end of each. One was black with black chakra slightly oozing out with a crescent moon on the side and the other was white with a shining chakra threatning to burst out at any moment. This had a white sun on the side. There was also a hole in the middle and blue runes, similar to his gloves. If you're wondering 'why is he wearing all blue and white?' It's because he is in a good mood. If he is in a bad mood, he wears jet-black, and blood-red. If he is in a neutral mood, he wears black/grey and purple, and if he is in a good, or happy mood, he wears pure-white and sky-blue.

Hinata jumped into the clearing. "Naruto-kun?" She asked looking around finding him on a branch. He seemed to be thinking hard.

Naruto's POV:

I couldn't help but think about that day.

Flashback:

Naruto was 14. He had just unlocked his Shirigan and had been dropped off by Jiraya to a man named Shin. The man was kind and fair to him. He had only been there for a week and he was already starting to like him

Timeskip (about 2 years):

Naruto had just been called by his master and was walking in. "You wanted to see me master?" He asked. "Yes", replied Shin. "Sit down Naruto." He said. Naruto complied finding no reason not to. That soon changed when chains flew out of the seat and pinned him there. "Master, what the fuck is going on?" He asked frantically. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I must have it." He replied. "What do you mean?" He asked confused. Then it hit him. "_The Kyuubi" _He thought as clones appeared out of no where and beggan sealing in perfect inusion. The real shin ripped Naruto's shirt open, sticking senbon around the seal and drawing strange seals on his stomach. The clones finished. **Ninja art: Demon Separation Technique! **They all called out, ending at the ram seal as Naruto's stomach was cut open by the real Shin and the seals went in causing the inside of his stomach to light up as blood flowed out. He then stuck his hand inside of him. "!" Naruto screamed for all he was worth as Shin got a hold of the kyuubi and was prepared to rip it out. There was a burst of chakra and he went flying, loosing his grip as the seals flew out and the wound closed, with Naruto barely conscious. But he got up, and so did Shin.

**Fight!:**

They both flew at each other. Naruto delivered a viscious kick that was blocked as he blocked the retaliating attack, blocking and dodging all of Shin's attacks and trying to stab him, but was kneed in the face and managed to block two punches, but was sent flying by a third one. He created a shadow clone as he flew which tried to punch Shin but was blocked, it then tried a round kick, but was punched in the gut, and disappeared. Naruto got up and ran at him, flipping along the way to gain momentum, and jumped in the air releasing a dangerous combo. Spin kick, axel kick, rasengan. He almost got him but missed, only grazing him, but began to dodge as Shin tried to drop kick him. He did a reverse round kick, amost getting him but Shin managed to dodge that but couldn't dodge the vermillion rasengan to his gut. (vermillion=kyuubi) He was sent flying only to be met with a blade through his chest. He coughed up blood, then fell almost dead.

**End Fight:**

Naruto walked up to him and gouged out his eyes, ignoring his screams of pain, and absorbing their esscence as a statue appeared behing him with 3 closed eyes and two opened ones, revealing his Shirigan. The other 3 opened then, two revealing his master's eyes and the last and largest one revealing the complete Shirigan 'god-mode' as it burned it's way into Naruto's eyes. He took his master's blade (the one he is holding now is the one on his back in the real world) and walked away, vowing never to trust one so easily ever again.

**End Flashback:**

Naruto had just left dream land and met Hinata's eyes, giving a cold, calculating look before allowing it to split into a small smirk as he dropped from the tree. He said nothing as he walked up to her, only stopping about 3 feet away. While he was walking, Hinata had seen a strange weapon on his belt and decided to ask. "Naruto-kun, would you tell me about that?" She asked pointing to the weapon on his belt which Naruto took out to give her a better look. "It's called a gun Hinata, its a cool weapon I use during assassinations." He said earning a gasp from Hinata. "Y-you're an assassin?" She asked in shock and awe at Naruto's skill. Nowadays, it took allot of skills to earn that title. "Yep, one of the best in the elemental nations." He said earning another gasp. That's when Hinata saw his face and noticed the sound symbol on the plate, shocking the shit out of her. _"No way! Naruto-kun's not a traitor, is he?"_She thought to herself. "My allegiance is with neigther Sound nor Leaf." He said. "I go where the work is good." He said. "Otherwise I wouldn't get enough work." He said. "So, I'm going to Sound and I won't be around for a while, any questions?" He asked

* * *

Naruto walked into the Sound Village, going directly to the Otokage's building. He walked in and met Orochimaru's eyes without flinching. "Orochimaru." He said bowing before repositioning himself. "Lets get down to buisness."

Yay! I'm done with chap. 11! Gomen, it was going to be longer, but I've decided to use all of the extra information for my next chapter.

Naruto: Yay! I'm a spy.

Me: Assassin.

Naruto: Whatever. (is suddenly punched in the stomach) (gasps in pain)

Me: Don't fuck with me bitch! Your an assassin, that's that, not a spy! Don't you fucking tell me whatever! I'll castrate your ass! (begins beating the shit out of Naruto)

Naruto: OK! Please, just stop hurting me!

Me: Shut up man-whore!

Tobi: Next time! **Infiltration!** Ja!


	12. Infiltration and a fight

I do not own Naruto, or do I?

Naruto: You don't own me!

Me: Fuck You!

Naruto: Fuck your mom!

Me: (gasps) Fuck your father, fuck your sister/brother, fuck your aunt, fuck your uncle, fuck your ANCESTORS!

Naruto: (Starts to cry) you bastard!

Me: (pulls out a guitar and starts to hit him with it) Die!

Naruto: !

Hinata: Squeal!

Me: Oh shit, sorry (writes 'Hinata is suddenly changed back to normal')

Hinata: Thank you

Naruto: Hinata!

Hinata: Naruto-kun!

(Share a passionate hug within a random sunset)

Lee: Their flames of youth burn strong!

Gai: Well said Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

(share a passionate hug within another random sunset)

Readers: !!!!!!!!

Me: Hehehehe! Burn, yes burn!

* * *

Naruto was moving at high speeds through an alleyway in the hidden stone village. He was almost there. He whipped out his gun and shot an anbu that happened to be in his way. He pulled out his

sword, silently cutting through the army of guards. He then turned on his Shirigan as he sped through the village, reaching the kage tower. He ran into another group of guards and they fell down

dead with seemingly no cause at all. His eye closed from the strain as he allowed it to recover. He ran up the stairs and suddenly vanished into the shadows **"Shadow step"** he whispered as he

merged within the shadow of the wall. **"Soul art: Death's call"**he called out as the stone Kage's personal anbu guards fell down dead as well. He then shrank into the walls again as he reappeared

behind the Tsuchikage who was curently cursing out his paper work, unaware that Naruto was behind him. He pulled out a blade. It looked like a large dagger. It was white with a black hilt that had

grey runes all over it with the kanji for soul on the side of the blade "**Soul art: Soul capture technique!" **he said as he brought the blade down. The kage, with quick reflexes managed to escape with

nothing more than a scratch and beat the shit out of Naruto....... just kidding, he only got a scratch but that was all Naruto needed as the blade, true to it's name sucked his soul right out of his body,

leaving nothing more than a corpse on the ground.

He let out a sigh. The Tsuchikage was dead.

* * *

When Naruto got home to Konoha, the first thing he saw was Sakura. "Naruto-kun!" She yelled running up to him. "Hey Sakura" he said leaving the chan suffix out. Sakura notices this, but decides not

to say anything. "Come on!" She said, utterly confusing Naruto. "Where?" he asked. "to Ichiraku's of course!" she said giggling. "Sorry Sakura, but I promissed I'd take Hinata-chan this morning" he

said. "Who cares about Hinata, just ditch her." Sakura said seductively, trying to force herself upon him. "I do" he stated in an emotionless tone, which causes Sakura to shiver. He then promptly left

going into fan-girl mode, Sakura decides to go to Hinata, thinking she is the cause of this.

**Hinata's Location (Training ground 7)**

Sakura was looking for Hinata, when she found Ino who looked as if she was searching for someone as well. "Hey Ino-pig!" yelled Sakura as she ran up to her. "Hey Forehead girl!" she said meeting

her half way ignoring the insult as does Sakura. "So, are you looking for someone?" asked Sakura. "Yes, actually I'm looking for Hinata." she said. "Me too, but why are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"To ask her about Naruto-kun." She said dreamily which caused Sakura to glare. "Back off, hes mine!" She yelled. "Oh yeah!" "Yeah!". They continued to bicker for an hour straight untill they noticed

Hinata had come and was training. "How about we share him?" asked Ino. "For once, I agree with you." said Sakura as they walked up to Hinata. "Hey Hinata!" They both yelled.

**Warning (Cat-Fight):**

"Yes Sakura-san, Ino-san?" she asked with a wary look. They didn't look like they wanted to talk. "Your in the way!" They both yelled while charging her. Hinata was utterly confused. As she dodged

and blocked the numerous attacks her mind was in overdrive trying to figure out why she was being attacked. Suddenly it clicked. 'your in the way?' she gasped as she realized. 'They want my Naruto-

kun!' she thought. Her fear suddenly turned into rage. How dare they! Naruto was hers! All hers! 'what was that?' she thought. as she continued to block and dodge until she was fed up and

countered both their attacks with **Kaiten (rotation)**sending them flying back and going on the offensive. Assaulting them in a rage. She delivered two quick Juyuuken (Gentle Fist) jabs to both their

chests, making them stumble and cough up blood. She then threw a smoke bomb obscuring their view but not hers. Using her Byakugan, she tracks Sakura down who was really angry. She knew her

situation and was furious as she knew there was little she could do. Hinata suddenly appeared in front of her, killing her with a juyuuken jab. But then everything starts to shift and Hinata stiffens.

'Genjutsu!' She thought. Turning around only to have her mind attacked by Ino's **Mind Body Disturbance Jutsu**. She pushes Ino out but is blown away by Sakura's super strength. Hinata fell to the

ground unconcious as Sakura and Ino walked up to her with evil grins on their faces. Sakura pulled out a kunai, which unnerved Ino. She only wanted to discourage Hinata, not kill her. "Sakura stop"

She said, slightly panicking. "Why?" Asked Sakura confused. "She doesn't need to die." Ino said, worried for Hinata now. "Yes she does! She is in the way of my future!" She yelled startling Ino. 'Shes

crazy!' she thought moving in to save Hinata as Sakura brought the kunai down intent on taking Hinata's life. There was blood and Hinata was

..............

Haaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Clifhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Sorry, I know it was short.

I've been suffering from writer's block lately, so it was this, or nothing for at least a month


	13. Chapter 13

I

Don't

Own

Naruto

If I did, Naruto would have joined akatsuki and destroyed Konoha by now

Naruto: (Gasp) How dare you!

Me: SHUT UP THIS IS MY FIC!

Naruto: Sorry

Hinata: Don't yell at Naru-kun!

Me: Shut it bitch or I'll kill you in this next chapter do you hear me?

Hinata: ......(silence)........

Me: Answer me when I'm talking to you!

Hinata: B-but y-y-you sa-

Me: Did I say you could talk!?

Hinata: N-n-no. (starts to cry)

Naruto: That was harsh man

Me: Itachi!

Itachi: **Mangekyo Sharingan!**

Naruto: Not again! (starts to scream)

On with the story

* * *

Sakura had a crazed look in her face.

It suddenly softened as she smiled

Hinata was dead.


	14. The real chapter 13

I do not own Naruto

Naruto: Yeah!

Me: Shut up!

Naruto: Sorry

Hinata: Y-you should be nicer to Naru-kun

Me: Thats it! (takes out kunai)

Me: Take this! **Thousand Years of Death! **(shoves kunai up Hinata's ass)

Hinata: !

Naruto: Hinata! (glares at me)

Me: Fix your face, or you'll suffer the same fate

Naruto: ! (runs away)

On with the story!

* * *

Hahaha!

Just kidding

Hinata isn't dead

Whoever thought she was really dead is a dumbass!

Now, on to the real chap. 13

* * *

Sakura had a shocked look on her face.

One minute she was about to kill Hinata, and the next minute, she was stabbing herself in the hand

"What the fuck!" she hissed.

That had really hurt.

"You really shouldn't be so hard on yourself" Said a voice she recognised anywhere

"Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed suprised.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I was simply taking a stroll when I noticed you were trying to kill Hinata." Said Naruto in an emotionless tone.

She was screwed.

She had hoped that she would be able to get away with it.

She knew Naruto cared about Hinata and had wanted to kill her for some time now.

She had hoped that Naruto would be devastated by her death and come running to her for a shoulder to cry on.

Then, she would be able to claim him for herself.

That plan was now shot, beaten, and blown up by a volley of paper bombs

"I wasn't trying to kill Hinata!" Yelled Sakura.

"We were just having a friendly spar." She said

"Right Hinata?" She said/asked glaring at her.

She had expected Hinata to just agree with her out of shyness, oh she was in for a suprise.

"No!" Yelled Hinata.

"She was trying to kill me!" She screamed

**"Gatsuga!"**Yelled a familiar voice as Kiba and Akamaru came down looking like a drill.

They were moving at rapid speeds barrelling down toward Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura jumped away while Naruto just pushed Hinata out of danger, taking the Hit head on, or so they thought.

Kiba just phased right through him!

"What the hell!" Yelled Kiba as he slammed into the ground.

"What haaa-ppened?" He asked dizzily.

Naruto just ignored him picking him up and throwing him into a tree.

"What the hell!" He screamed in a rare show of emotion.

"What the hell were you doing, you could have killed Hinata dumbass!"

Kiba just smirked at him.

"But I didn't" He said triumphantly.

"And what if I hadn't decided to save her, she's obviously injured and wouldn't have been able to move in time." he said in a low tone that promised pain

Kiba, realizing his mistake, gulped.

He then started screaming as he was plunged into the world of Tsukyomi in which he had to relive every single rejection he had ever gotten from Hinata while getting kicked in his little baby makers after each one.

This would crush his balls but he wouldn't be able to scream

Don't forget that this happened thousands of times at once as there were over 3,000 Kibas in this world, all being de-masculinized at the same time.

Plus, this was Tsunade the Sannin, who also had a 100x powerboost that was doing the kicking.

All in all, Kiba's manliness was shattered just after the 1st kick.

(!OUCH!)

* * *

Every one stared at Naruto wide eyed

Ino, not knowing what the hell just happened voiced her thoughts

"WTF!" She screamed running over to Kiba and checking his pulse, sighing in relief when she found him alive

"What did you do to him!" demanded Ino, going into doctor mode.

"Genjutsu " Naruto said nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just all but destroyed someone's mind in just seconds.

"WHAT!" screamed Ino about to preform a mind body switch to find out what happened to Kiba.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Naruto in a warning tone.

"If you do that you'll probolly get caught in the genjutsu as well." he said.

Ino stopped cold.

there was no way in hell that was she going to witness such a genjutsu if she could avoid it.

"I-I'll just take him to a hospital." she said puting Kiba's arm around her shoulder and shushining away leaving a stream of leaves behind.

"Later." said Naruto also shushining away in an exploshion of fire leaving Hinata and Sakura to stare in awe at where he once was.

* * *

Naruto appeared in Konoha's Forest of death.

He let out a sigh when he noticed the killing intent directed at him

He turned around to the animals that had started to approac him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he warned

The animals just kept coming.

He took a second to anallyze his opponents.

There were two giant tigers, 14 giant caterpillars and a giant queen bee that had large, poison tipped stingers that were about 8 feet long each.

He pulled out his sword and let out another sigh.

He had been doing that alot lately.

"Fine." He said calmly.

"Lets get wild."

* * *

**(Mini-Fight Scene)**

Naruto jumped innto the air just in time to dodge one of the tigers, coming down with a lightning fast strike that slashed it's underbelly, making it howl in pain.  
He then kicked it into the air (see primary lotus) and threw a chakra senbon at it's neck, paralyzing it.  
Finally, he back handed the beast, sending iit spiraling into the air, only to be killed by a rasengan to the chest.

He then turned facing two caterpillars that had tried to sneak up on him.  
He ducked the charge of the first one and impaled the other.  
Naruto then used his sword to pary one of the bee's stingers, also forming a wind blade to sever it, making it let out a scream and back away  
Naruto spun around and his arm blured out of vision, reapearing a second later alowing the caterpillar to fall to pieces.

He jumped into the air, pinning one of the caterpillars to the tree with his sword and landing on a tree branch at the same time.  
Narutoripped his sword out and slashed with his blade, creating a wave of chakra which destroyed three more caterpillars and injured the bee again.

The other tiger lashed out at him, but like Kiba, went right through him.  
Naruto spun around and grabbed the tiger's face and his hand glowed blue.  
**"Rasen Shottogan"** he whispered releasing an even more compressed than normal rasengan to make a hole in the beast's head, killing it.

He then flipped into the air, narrowly dodging 5 caterpillars.  
Naruto dropped his sword, moving his hands at inhuman speeds then stopping with his palms outstretched. (think Yakamana (is that it?) hand seal for mind, body switch)  
**"Nine tailed menacing canon." **he said shooting a giant ball of red chakra at them, turning them into nothing more than ash.

"Thirteen down, four to go." said Naruto in an emotionless tone.

There was only the injured queen bee and the last three caterpillars.

He disapeared in a flash of light, reapearing in front of the bee leaving three dead caterpillars behind him and brought his sword down on the bee, bisecting it.

(Yay!

Score-1500  
Time- 1 minute  
Injuries- none  
Kills- 17  
Total- 10000 points!

RANK-  
S

Perfect!)

* * *

After that little battle, we find Naruto in some random part of the forest of death sitting very still.

Now, one might think he was sleeping, but that wasn't true, in fact, he was very awake.

The reason he wasn't moving?

Simple.

He was in his mindscape.

* * *

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in on a trail in a large forest.

He had changed his mindscape when he was fourteen, having been disgusted with the old sewers.

He began to walk on the trail for about ten minutes before walking into a clearing to find a beutiful woman about seventeen sipping on a cup of tea.

She was absolutely gorgeous.

She had red hair with very long bangs and a long fringe slightly covering her amber eyes.  
She was dressed in standard shinobi pants (black) with a blue sweater that had a black river design on the left sleeve and a pair of black shinobi sandles  
This was all covered in a purple kimono that had an orange fox design.

She then turned to him and opened her mouth, revealing her angelic voice.

"Hello Light-kun." she said in a happy tone, giving him a small smile.

Naruto smiled back before replying.

"Hello Kyuu-sama."

Yay!

Done!

WHEEE!

Sorry it took so long, but I had a svere case of writer's block so it took a while, so I figured I'd mess with everyone a little before finishing the real chapter!

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

"The Mystery of Kyuubi"

Ja!


	15. The Mystery of Kyuubi!

Naruto's Quest for power

Chapter 14: The Mystery of Kyuubi

* * *

Naruto's normal nonchalant, cold stare was gone, now replaced with a happy gaze as he stared at his best friend, the Kyuubi.

She was quite beautiful, and had eyes that no man could possibly lie to, they were both kind and mischevious, and shined like two rubies.

Unlike in her large fox form, her eyes weren't that menacing red that people believed it to be. In reality, her eyes were a light amber and very cute.

"How are you kit?" She asked happily, as she hadn't seen the boy in days due to his return to the village.

"I'm fine Kyu-chan." He said respectfully. Eventually they got into a small conversation about "stuff" and then began his training.

"Alright kit, I want 500 one handed push-ups on each arm for a total of 1k pushups!

NEXT, I want 1k sit-ups!

FINALLY, I want 500 laps through this maze!" She says spawning a HUGE and very complicated maze with numerous obsticles, slightly unnerving the boy.

"Yes ma'am" He says jokingly, begining his warm ups.

(Time Skip, cuz I'm lazy)

* * *

Naruto had finally finished with his warm ups, and collapsed, completely worn out. It had taken 10 days in his mindscape just to get halfway through his laps, but on the 251st, he got lost for 4 days before getting back on track, for a total of about 27 days of non-stop running.

Even for him, such a thing was ridiculous!

He fell over panting, just glad that time didn't really flow in his mind, so everything was ok.

He couldn't actually recieve strength training from inside his mind, so kyuubi would record his efforts, and buff him accordingly whenever he did.

Kyuubi appeared quite suddenly with some tea, lightly drinking it while she giggled at Naruto's child like face

"I want some tea" He said, shedding fake anime tears

"Then go get some kiddo, it's right on the stove" She replied, her smile never leaving her face

""My legs hurt, can you get it?" He asked childishly

Kyuubi stared at him for half a second before laughing and giving him her own.

"Here, take mine, I'll just go get some more" She said, slightly frowning

"Are you alright Kyu-chan? It's ok, I'll go get it myself" He said pushing himself to his feet, stumbling a tiny bit.

"I'm fine kit, just deep in thought" She replied hastefully so as to not give the wrong impression.

Naruto eyed her strangely. "About?"

She didn't respond, worrying him quite a bit, but he left it at that.

"Kit, those swords of yours are getting quite old, so I merged them and combined them with that imperial ore you found" (Imperial ore: I made it up, but it's a really rare, and durable type of ore that has special properties, like it's ability to channel demonic energies) She said in a rather proud voice

"Really? How did it go?" He asked excitedly

"Very well" She said, showing him a pair of dual blades

Naruto stood gawking at it's majestic might as a pair a blades shown brightly in his face.

(Description: Two blades that look like a large crystal shard surroounded by twisting rings and supported by a large exoskeleton-like blade. The hilt is a normal hilt with two platnum Basilisks twisting and turning-the heads contain a special poison that saps chakra)

"Go on, take them" She said coaxingly

He did, and he immediately felt a surge of power that blew his hair up. As it fell, it grew slightly longer, and became black with silver streaks before turning back to it's original blonde color.

His clothes also changed to something more casual. Just black leather pants with strange grey faulds that had orange-red fur on it in rings, he also had a grey leather jacket that had a mixture of black and orange fur surrounding the hood, and cuffs.

"Why did my clothes change" He asked, blinking owlishly at his new attire

"Because they're a lot cuter to see you in" She replied in a very serious tone, before breaking out into a large smile.

**(The following scenes may be too epic for comfort-all monster hunter fans, be satisfied)**

"Now, DODGE!" She yelled throwing a quick punch at him, that he just barely evaded. The force of it completely destroyed the wall that he was leaning on. She threw a series of punches and kicks at him that he dodged, but he couldn't dodge the claw to the face that she threw right after. He rose from the ground, his now scarred face begining to heal. He drew his weapons and dashed at her at a speed that even the 4th Hokage would have to whistle at. He rushed her, his blades trailing behind him, and immedeately, his instincts took over, he jumped in the air, swinging his blades upwards in an upwards combo that she barely evaded, but then followed up with a cross slash that she blocked with her arms, cutting them deeply. He wasted no time, and took advantage of the momentum by rushing her again, this time with even more speed, taking a wide slice at her throat that she dodged. He followed up with a roundhouse that she blocked, but he created a seal-less shadow clone, that managed to slice her waist before it was destroyed by one of her tails. She was about to kick him away, but he threw his swords in the air, and substituted with them, bringing himself above her. He landed behind her, and grabbed the blades before slicing her throat, but she turned out to be merely a clone. He instantly jumped away, and managed to dodge a barrage of tails that rained down, and created small craters. He mentally cursed at himself for being so careless and rushed her once again. He caught her shoulder with the tip of his blade, and sucked up a bit of chakra, finally making use of the poison. He then ducked, and managed to dodge a roundhouse, before jumping and evading a sweep. He used the chakra he had sapped in order to make an explosion, just as she started to rush him. The explosion sent her flying a few feet, and created a crater where he stood. Not one to waste any time, he moved at amazing speeds toward her, but suddenly stopped, evading a wide claw that he would have taken, had he kept going. This threw her off balance, and he appeared under her, trying to catch her with a rising slash that failed, but he didn't get discouraged, and kept attacking. He managed to drive her into a wall, but she managed to break his arm by wrapping a tail around it, and delivering a brutal blow to his shoulder. He considered backing out, but threw that idea out the window and repaired his arm, at the same time delivering a vicious blow to her stomach, causing her to cough up a bit of blood. He backed out just in time to avoid an explosion that would have really hurt. She appeared from the smoke that followed, now glowing red, and rushed him with a speed he couldn't keep up with. She kneed him in the face, and grabbed him by the throat, before slamming him into the ground, punching him several times, and them impaling him with four of her tails. The now immobilized Naruto began to think quickly. Using his smarts to his advantage, he released a LARGE burst of chakra that injured them both, and grabbed his dual blades. On instinct, he brought them up and was surrounded by a red light. He began to feel the power of a demon flowing through his body and moved at a speed that only light could follow. He got up in front of her, and impaled her, before quickly following up with a series of devastating attacks before finishing with a cross slash that held all of the power he could muster. He whispered the name of his combo.

**"Demon's Dance"**

The whole battleplace lit up red as the ground shattered beneath them, and the skies turned black. Kyuubi could not evade it and was send spiralling out of control flying lower and lower into the deep chasm that Naruto's display of power had created. He used his superior speed to grab her and fly back up, allowing his mindscape to return to it's original form. Her body was broken and beaten, and her dress was torn quite a bit, showing off a bit of her rather generoous bust, but he kept those ideas out of the way and immedeately began to heal her.

* * *

**(Kyuubi's POV)**

Kyuubi woke up slightly sore to the sound of birds chirping, and her "Light-kun" napping beside her. His blades were placed firmly in their sheaths and he looked exhausted.

"Wow He must've fought really hard to be this tired" She said to herself

Truth be told, Naruto was indeed exhausted, and he could barely move, having put his all into the fight, he had only won because Kyuubi had held back. She was only using about 50% of her power in her human power, and had been suprised by the sudden spike of power.

She got up, went into her little house, and started to cook ( like a woman should -just kidding =3)

* * *

**(Naruto's POV)**

Naruto woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He assumed that it was Kyuubi's cooking and got up. He loooooved her cooking.

"Hey Kyu-chan" He called, smiling

"Light-kun" She said aknowledging his prescence, keeping her eyes on the eggs, so as to keep from burning them.

**(Ok, just gonna clear up as to why she calls him that. Kyuubi considers herself to be a half demon because she has two sides. A good side when she is in her normal moods, and an evil demonic side, when she is extremely pissed off. She considers Naruto to be the key to her light side, since she can never seem to get angry when Naruto is around. So he's pretty much the key to the good in her, thus she refers to him as "Light")**

"It was fun seeing you again, but I've gotta go for a bit, I'll be back this aftternoon if you want." he said, his smile never leaving his face.

"Okay, but you're eating first" She said in a motherly tone.

"Yes ma'am" He said with a mock-salute

She giggled as he began to eat at a blistering speed and then slowly started to fade. Back to the real world...

* * *

Naruto awoke to see Anko staring at him, a small blush on her face, yet she tried to look tough and gave him a faltering glare.

"Hey gaki, what are you doing in MY forest!" She half yelled, most likely trying to intimidate him

He ignored her and jumped off the branch, begining to leave.

She was about to say something, but she blinked, and then he was gone..

* * *

**Welp, It seems That I am officially back into this**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Things are starting to heat up!**

**Next Chapter: "You Won't Get Away From Me That Easily!" (The Chase -And maybe an epic fight scene)**

**Comment/Review & don't forget to favorite if you haven't already, I'm gonna update whenever I can**


	16. I'm back D

Hey Everybody, this note is here to let you know that this story isn't going anywhere, I was immature when I wrote this, wanting a super powered invincible naruto and that is not ideal for a good plot overall, so I will let you know that I am NOT abandoning the story altogether, but I am revising it. Naruto's power level will be SEVERELY nerffed, I'm making him rely more on intelligence rather than brute strength, and the pairings may change, but I thank you all for actually bothering to read the story, and I promise to make more of an effort to meet everyone's requests, so please be sure to comment on the story, anything that you think may make the story better, whether it be humour, or something involving the plot. But I intend to write a much better plot than the last one. Please let me know if the story seems to be going no where, and if you think that there is any way that I can fix it. The story will be coming up later tonight. Thank you, and good day


	17. this, and that

Okay, long story short, someone named Echo Uchiha wants this story. Someone named Echo Uchiha got this story. I like purple. Turtles are awesome. Something, something, something.

Thanks, have a nice day.


End file.
